


A "Perfect" Night

by iaintafraidofno-holtz (robynwillllson)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Concert, F/F, First Date, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynwillllson/pseuds/iaintafraidofno-holtz
Summary: Abby tries so hard to be perfect for her first real date with Holtzmann, then things don't go according to plan...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymous:
> 
> Yatesmann first date AU?
> 
> Some headcanon stuff to know before this: Abby has two sisters and a brother, one of her sisters is deceased, so she and her other sister are very close, so after college and the whole blow up with Erin she moved in with her sister b/c why not??? Also in my head all of her and her siblings have A names IDK i’m leaping into the deep end of my own headcanon
> 
> Themes of this fic:
> 
> I Can’t Help it by Esperanza Spalding
> 
> Making Art JD Samson and MEN
> 
> Green Aphrodisiac by Corrine Bailey Rae

Abby looked in the mirror at herself, questioning her choice of clothing. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail, she was rocking some form fitting black jeans, and she wore a blue peplum top. It was very cute, and it made Abby feel confident, but she was worried it wasn’t enough…

“Amy!” She shouted for her sister, still looking at the outfit critically. Her sister walked in the room, sporting the same too-big pajamas she had worn the day before and holding a cup of coffee in her hand.

“Amy, geez, it’s like 5 P.M., haven’t you gotten out of bed today?” Her sister was everything that Abby wasn’t; Amy was a work from home, put it off until later, laid back in any and all ways, thin girl with little to no ambition and little to no anxiety. Abby was not.

“You look so CUTE! What’s her name?” She sipped her coffee and leaned against the doorframe.

“Holtzmann,” Abby turned to the side in the mirror, examining her body, “I’m honestly not quite sure about this outfit…”

“Well, it all depends on what shoes you’re wearing and where you’re going. Oh! Hold on,” she set down her drink and gingerly scurried over to the small jewelry box on the dresser across the room. She scrounged around for a bit before pulling out a necklace with a large gem on the end of it and setting it over Abby’s shoulder.

“Really pulls the whole thing together,” she nodded at her handiwork.

“Well we’re going to some music festival down town and then we’re going out to dinner, so I don’t wanna wear heels that might sink into the grass.” Abby slid open the closet door revealing a horde of shoes on the ground. She was so nervous that making decisions of any kind made her head spin.

“I say you rock my pair of Docs and call it a day,” Amy began putting the necklace on her sister, “That way you’re comfortable, you won’t sink into the ground AND it adds a little edge to your outfit since you’re going to a festival.” Amy put her hands on Abby’s shoulders.

“Are you sure? I’m sorry I’m just really nervous and I want to make sure I look perfect…” Amy walked over and plucked the shoes out of the sea of footwear.

“You really like this girl, don’t you?” Amy asked, handing the shoes over to her sister. Abby blushed a little.

“No, it’s just I want to make sure this goes well. I haven’t been out since, gosh I dunno-”

“Since Erin?” Amy was back leaning against the door frame and her eyebrow was cocked knowingly.

“Yeah, okay, since Erin and I broke up. It’s been a while,” Abby was pulling her shoes on, attempting to avoid Amy’s gaze. Amy shook her head and walked out of the room. Abby finished tying her shoes and took a deep breath. I just hope tonight is perfect…

Abby searched around the lawn for her date, and in the center of the sea of people stood Holtzmann, wearing a crop top, overalls, and an army jacket tied around her wait, waving madly in her direction shouting, “Abby!” Abby laughed and waved back, attempting to push her way through the crowd. Abby finally reached her destination and Holtz paused.

“Well look at you, someone is pulling out the big guns tonight,” she looked Abby up and down, making Abby’s butterflies worsen, “You look amazing. Join me?” Holtz gestured to a large plaid blanket beside her.

“Okay, but I was supposed to meet my date here she’s going to be jealous,” Abby said, making Holtz smile.

“I think I can take her,” they sat down next to one another, staring at the amphitheater stage as the concert began with Esperanza Spalding’s romantic “I Can’t Help It”. Abby and Holtz began talking a little about light subjects, like the institute and what they were currently working on.

“Are those real Doc Martens?” Holtzmann asked Abby and she laughed a bit.

“Yeah, they’re my sister’s. She said it would make me look edgy,” as she said this, a raindrop landed on the toe of her shoe. Oh no…

The rain started coming down in sheets, causing Holtzmann’s mouth to drop open in a half smile half surprised kind of way. Abby attempted to shield her face with her hands, and both of them hopped up. Holtz grabbed the blanket and held it above Abby, laughing as hard as she could. Abby pulled Holtz under the blanket.

“You’re going to get sick out there in the rain!” Holtzmann looked at Abby’s lips and back at her eyes. Abby quickly looked away, back to the concert, watching as concertgoers scurried off the lawn and out of the ampitheatre. She didn’t want Holtz to see how badly she wanted to kiss her; Abby was terrified of moving too fast. So far the night was already not going as planned…

“Are you ready for some more?” JD Samson, the lead singer of MEN, the next artist, shouted into the mic above the thunderous rain. There hadn’t been any lighting yet, so the show was still going strong. Holtzmann shouted back with a lion like roar, forgetting about the blanket held above them and stretching her arms wide. The water collected in the said blanket then poured all over Abby, causing her to be soaked from head to toe. Holtz looked back, her eyes wide with embarrassment.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry,” Abby sighed, shook her head, and began laughing hysterically. Why did she expect tonight to be any different? She had been trying so hard all night to make it perfect, but Holtz never was the “normal” idea of perfect; she was her own idea of perfect. Abby yelled with the crowd and walked over to Holtz, who was relieved. She took her hand and they stood in the pouring rain, jamming out to music and shaking rainwater onto one another.

After a few more sets, Abby tugged on Holtz’s arm.

“I’m starting to get quite cold… But I don’t want the night to end,” Holtzmann’s eyes lit up like the fourth of july.

“I live really close to here, wanna dry off and order takeout?” Abby sighed, that sounded like a better idea than trying to go out in this state. They waded through the moist crowd and made their way down the nearest city street. Holtz asked Abby how she felt about Trump, getting the exact angry-yet-adorable response she desired. Abby asked Holtz what she would have done to improve the iPhone 7, and her answer sent Abby into a gut-wrenching laugh at the thought of everyone’s phone being able to make them chips at the push of a button. They reached the doorway to Holtzmann’s building. Abby stopped and hesitated for a second.

“What’s wrong Abby?” Holtzmann grabbed her hand. Abby’s heart rate rose, and so did her anxiety. Was she really going up to someone’s house on the first date? She didn’t want to be pressured into doing anything she didn’t want to do. While she had really wanted to kiss Holtz the whole night, she didn’t want this to become anything more.

“I just- I dunno about…” She pointed at the two of them and up at Holtzmann’s apartment. Holtz fake gasped and put a hand on her chest.

“Do you, Abigail L Yates, think that I am attempting to lure you into my lady lair?” She laughed a little, and then saw how Abby was still pulling away from her. Holtz’s face got more serious.

“”If you don’t want to come up, you don’t have to. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.” Abby looked into her eyes, seeing that she could trust her and squeezed her hand.

“I mean I guess I can come up. But only to use your dryer and abuse you for takeout!” She smiled nervously and Holtz unlocked the door. They traveled up the narrow staircase, up four flights of stairs, and to a door with several scorch marks on the outside of it.

“I’m not even gonna ask.”

“Good, because legally I can’t say exactly how it happened,” She opened the door, revealing a messy apartment littered with small pieces of equipment and works in progress. Holtz quickly rushed in, picking up four pieces of miscellaneous metal off the couch and rushing into another room with them. Abby carefully stepped into the apartment, pulling the door shut behind her. It was very Holtzmann; 80’s bands littered the walls, the kitchen was full of strange spices and teas that took up all of the counterspace, and her furniture was cozy and inviting looking.

“Follow the sound of my voice, Abigail!” Abby heard her from a smaller room off of the kitchen/living room area, and she walked through the door to Holtzmann’s bedroom, complete with an unmade bed, and the washer and dryer. It was a very small apartment, but it was so inviting. Stooped over an open drawer, Holtzmann was sorting through her clothing, attempting to find something cozy enough to give Abby. She picked up a pair of pajama pants bearing unicorns on them and a sweatshirt that read, “Make America Gay Again”.

“I am not wearing those pants, Jillian,” she shook her head at the monstrosity of fuzzy fabric before her.

“Well, you could always wear no pants,” Abby snatched the clothes from Holtz’s hand and stomped out of the room. She scanned the apartment for the bathroom and headed over. They both changed out of their wet clothes and put them in the washer. Abby browsed netflix as Holtzmann ordered from her favorite pizza place in town. Abby settled on Parks and Rec, and Holtz poured them both a glass of wine. As the episodes rolled past, the two women laughed and talked about their lives. Abby tried to explain growing up in a house with three siblings and what it was like to lose her sister when they both were so young, and Holtz explained being the only child of conservative parents who kicked her out young and living on her own. Abby excitedly told Holtzmann about a movie she had seen recently, and Holtz started critiquing a book she had been reading recently. After they had eaten and were full of wine and good times, Holtzmann cuddled up against Abby’s shoulder, watching as the adventures of Leslie Knope unfurled before them. Abby was lost in the warmth of this girl, she felt as if this kind of comfort was what she had been needing for a long time. She looked up at the old diner clock propped up on Holtzmann’s wall and noticed that it was nearing 1 AM. She didn’t want to impose on Holtz.

“Holtzy, it’s close to 1am, I think it’s time I went home,” She looked down at Holtz who rolled onto her back to look up at Abby. Her eyes were full of tired fondness, and she had a sleepy smile draped across her face.

“Okay,” She slowly got up and got Abby’s clothes for her, and Abby grabbed her phone off the table, making her way to the door.

“Abby, I think we should do this again,” Jillian said, handing a warm bundle over. Abby smiled and nodded back at her. They both stopped at the door, and Abby didn’t know if she should kiss her or-

Before Abby could finish her thought, Jillian Had Abby’s face in her hands and she was sweetly kissing her lips. Abby kissed back, both of them filled with the moment. They kissed again, and again, like pink pillows colliding. Abby thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest before it was over, and then Holtzmann pulled away. She looked at the beautiful woman before her, hair frizzed from the rain and face flushed from excitement, and she kissed her again, more quickly this time. Abby slowly opened the door, letting herself out of the apartment.

“Goodbye Jillian,” She said, turning back once again to Holtz. Holtz pulled at Abby, making her come back for a last kiss, and then she let her go.

“Goodbye, Abby. See you again soon?”

Abby hoped so.


End file.
